


Heat

by bixgchan



Series: daddy tobio + momma sho [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgchan/pseuds/bixgchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:<i>"Tobio, I think I’m going in heat."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> .... i'm starting to have doubts about this series.... hahahahahahahahahahaha.... anyway...
> 
> I'm posting daily! Goal: 17 fics. (This series would supposedly be completed by the 13th of June.)

So far everything was going as planned, Tobio was sitting on one of the couches found in the lounge of Daichi’s apartment complex, staring at the ticking of his wrist watch in an attempt to occupy himself as he’s waiting for the captain to head down.

The raven’s mind begins to wander, this month was June, and in the following week was supposed to be when Shouyou’s heat would strike full-force. They had hired a personal doctor to help ease the omega as he slowly lessens the dosages of contraceptives and suppressants he takes until he completely stops taking them. The doctor had informed them that at this rate the omega would be ripe and ready for pregnancy the next time his heat comes.

It was next week.

Tobio had rented out an entire onsen for a full week and had already made train seat reservations for the trip he had planned to take this weekend, had also advised the managers of the onsen to buy a lot of fruits and refreshments that they would surely need. The Alpha inside him takes pride in properly attending to what his omega needs, and Tobio does so wholeheartedly.

They had also discussed about Hinata’s retirement from professional volleyball, and this meeting with the team captain has something to do with that, now only if Daichi would show up –

Tobio’s phone vibrates in his pocket.

He sees that it was a text from his husband, it read: _Tobio, I think I’m going in heat._

*

Tobio is _agitated_ , at some point through the evening there was a sudden downpour and hailing a cab was getting insanely difficult. _Our mate needs us._ His Alpha says, and Tobio can feel himself scowl at the reminder that Shouyou is probably _aching_ , his insides burning, thoughts hazy with an all-encompassing need to be mated and filled.

When he sees the next cab to turn the corner he throws himself out in the middle of the busy Tokyo streets, arms spread wide. The cab driver honks his horn at him, rolling his window down to shout at Tobio but the raven beats him to hit, huffing out with his Alpha voice, “ _I need you to take me somewhere. I’ll pay you thrice the usual amount.”_

The cab driver shuts his mouth, and Tobio takes this as his victory.

He gets in and rides shotgun, inputting his address in the GPS device embedded into the dashboard. The cab driver raises an eyebrow at him once he sees it, “You do know that would mean you’d pay me at the very least twelve thousand yen, right?”

“I’d pay, don’t worry. Now step on the gas, beta, my mate needs me.” Tobio growls, and the driver nods in understanding. “I’d take you there in less than an hour.”

Tobio types out a message to Shouyou, _I’m coming home._

*

The very moment the cab enters their street Tobio has already left a large sum of money on his seat and was dashing towards his home. He can faintly hear the engine of the cab fading away in the distance as he takes out his keys and proceeds to open the front door. He jiggles the knob until he’s finally got it open, slamming it open and gripping the doorframe for dear life when he was suddenly assaulted with the thick scent of _heat,_ and _slick_ , and _Shouyou_ in the air.

Tobio shuts the door closed, “ _Sho –_ “

“Tobio, _please, come here, please._ ” Shouyou says, his voice broken and strained, the Alpha was suddenly shuffling towards their bedroom, and he was greeted by the sight of his omega lying naked on the messed-up sheets of their bed, one hand playing with his nipples while the other was pumping three fingers in and out of his slicked-up hole.

The moment Tobio steps into the room, Shouyou takes a deep breath in, sobbing in relief at the smell of his Alpha, his _mate_ finally there with him. Tobio croons, and the redhead sags in relief as Tobio hurriedly undresses from his clothing, tossing them to a corner of the room and climbing into the bed to greet his husband with a kiss. Shouyou cries out, immediately pushes back into the passionate kiss and pumps Tobio’s engorged dick.

The Alpha groans, a little bit oversensitive but at the same time all his senses are numb, and he has to flick Shouyou’s hand away to grip the base of his cock before he suddenly cums. “I’m here to take care of you, okay? Don’t worry, breathe in properly, in four-second intervals, yes – okay. Good, good boy, good.” He breathes out, trying to steady his own breathing as Shouyou nods at him and tries to follow his instructions, trying to level his breathing.

“Okay, okay, good. I know it hurts, right? It’s different this time, your heat would hurt more than usual because you’re off of suppressants – hey, hey, listen to me, baby. Are you listening? Okay.” Tobio embraces Shouyou’s smaller form to drag him further more to the middle of the bed, taking his wrists and pinning it to his sides so that the omega would stop touching himself and _listen_.

“I’m not leaving, look, I’m here, okay? I’ll be here with you. I’ll take care of you,” Tobio whispers, eyes looking straight at Shouyou’s that had unshed tears in them, but the omega kept on nodding his head in understanding, biting his lip to prevent any sound from escaping. Tobio _tsks_ under his breath at this, and with one of his hands, he slips a thumb through the redhead’s plump lips to stop him from biting down on it, and Shouyou immediately sucks on his thumb like a treat.

“I’m going to make you feel better, okay? Just like every other time you had your heat. It’s going to be fine, I’d take away the burning, okay? Don’t cry, omega.” Tobio continues to whisper, leaving kisses against the omega’s flushed skin as the redhead continues to suckle on his thumb. “Good job, you’re doing good, Sho.” He praises, and at that Shouyou’s thighs tremble, a fresh trickle of slick seeping through the bed covers and making Tobio’s head spin at the intoxicating scent.

Tobio grounds himself, he needs to stay composed if he doesn’t want to start pounding into the tight heat of Shouyou’s slick omega cunt and make the omega cry out in ultimate pleasure – _Okay, Alpha._

Instead, Tobio asks Shouyou what he wants, and Shouyou pleads “ _Bite me. The bonding marks, bite them, please.”_ The redhead asks, and Tobio feels his dick twitch at the request, as he aligns his head properly so that his scent gland was presented to Shouyou as Shouyou’s own scent gland was positioned in front of his mouths. Tobio kisses there, trailing soft chaste pecks from the omega’s collarbone to the sensitive area of his scent gland just beneath his ear, licks at the faded scars of their bonding marks; _Teeth marks,_ a symbol of a mate laying claim.

Tobio feels the moment Shouyou decides to go for it, feels his dick get harder when the omega’s teeth sink into his scent gland to renew their bonding scars as Tobio does the same, successfully turning the redhead into a quivering mess under him. Tobio licks the wound, sending shivers through Shouyou’s body, and Tobio drinks in the beautiful sounds his omega makes, every groan, every moan of his name and plea for _more,_ Tobio takes it all in because it _is_ rightfully his to begin with.

The redhead pulls his head up to align their lips for a long and slow kiss, and Tobio takes his time with licking into the omega’s mouth despite Shouyou’s insistent groaning and his hips grinding up against Tobio’s throbbing erection. The Alpha growls, and Tobio suddenly has a hand on Shouyou’s chest to play with the omega’s nipples.

Tobio takes one of the hardened nubs between his pointer finger and thumb, before pinching it. Shouyou pulls away from the kiss, head tossed back into the pillows and letting out a drawn-out, high-pitched moan because of the Alpha’s ministrations. The Alpha attacks Shouyou’s neck next, sucking on fresh hickies to the presented expanse of freckled skin, taking immense pleasure every time he smells a new trail of slick emit from the omega.

“Not just… fingers.” Shouyou mumbles from between ragged breaths, and Tobio automatically moves his lips from the neck of the omega to suck on the other nipple that he wasn’t toying with. Shouyou lets out a sound that was between a sigh and a moan, and Tobio eyes him as he continues to lick and suck at the omega’s nipple. Shouyou had grown to be a beautiful man, a great spiker who amazed the world and an even better partner; Tobio could never ask for more.

He continues the sucking, alternating on each nipple, admires the way Shouyou slowly loses himself to the pleasure, and when Tobio reaches down to play with the gathered slick on the rim of his omega’s hole, Tobio tastes the first few drops of milk that came from Shouyou and groans in satisfaction when the delicious taste floods his tongue.

Shouyou begins to groan in earnest, suddenly aware of the hollowness inside him and the undeniable need to be filled to take out the insistent burning inside him. Tobio senses this, and plunges in two fingers into the tight hole of his mate, making Shouyou cry out in pleasure, tightening around the appendage that was stretching his hole open and moans loudly when he feels himself cum; his dick releasing a minimal amount of the sticky semen and his cunt producing more slick.

Tobio feels his balls get heavier, his body preparing himself for the mating process as he takes his fingers out of the omega and holds the base of his dick firmly, angling it against the omega’s hole and rubbing the head of his engorged cock against the omega’s wet rim. “Ready, Sho?” He asks, breathless, and Shouyou nods, spreading his legs wider and preparing for the intrusion. “I need you inside me, ‘Yama, need our baby inside me.” The redhead replies.

_Well fuck._

Tobio pushes his cock into his omega’s tight heat, leans down to kiss Shouyou as he lets the redhead adjust to his size, the Alpha trying to level his breathing as he tries not to think too much of the tightness surrounding him and massaging his cock in sporadic intervals.

“Move, _please,_ ” Shouyou pleads.

Tobio complies.

He starts out slow, pumping in and out in a controlled pace as Shouyou struggles to meet his thrusts.

That lasted for about thirty seconds.

Sooner than later, Tobio starts to pound into the omega relentlessly, driving up against the sensitive button inside of Shouyou that causes the redhead to melt in pleasure, their activities creating lewd sounds and drenching the atmosphere in the mixture of their scents. Shouyou’s been reduced to a moaning mess but Tobio’s not any better, face flushed and eyes blown as he continues his brutal pace.

He starts to feel the base of his cock start to form his knot, and as gently as he can he turns Shouyou’s position so that he was on his elbows and knees on the bed to prepare for the knotting. Tobio kisses a path from the redhead’s spine to his nape, breathing against his sweaty skin and whispering words of encouragement, when Shouyou tightens around him and cums, Tobio thought he was going to lose himself to the sound of the omega screaming in pleasure.

With one last push, he buries his cock deep inside the omega as his knot starts to take form, pressing up against Shouyou’s prostate as he starts the long process of pumping his seed into the omega, and Shouyou chokes on a sob when the burning inside him suddenly dwindles down to a faint ache, squeezing around Tobio’s knot as he savors the Alpha’s cum pumping continuously in him.

Tobio lies them down on their sides, heart beating rapidly as he tries to catch himself at the prolonged pleasure of knotting. He kisses Shouyou’s neck, “You did great, Sho. I’m so happy.” To which the redhead hums, eyes closed and feeling at peace.

“We’re going to have a baby, right?” The omega asks, and Tobio nods, “We’re going to spend your heat trying to.”

“Okay.” Shouyou replies, tucking himself into the Alpha’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> :-D


End file.
